


Hey There

by penstrikesmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Lazy Mornings, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Morning Cuddles, Nostalgia, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Tooru has some early morning musings about his relationship with Hajime. How had he ever thought they wouldn't end up exactly where they are now?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	Hey There

**Author's Note:**

> Happy OiIwa day! Title brought to you by the song Hey There by Darling West, which I listened to on repeat while writing this last night. Hope you enjoy!

Between Tooru and Hajime, Tooru is generally the first one awake. He has always loved mornings, loved watching the inky gray of the earth slowly bleed into color, or feel the chill of a frosty dawn slowly transform into the warmth of a beautiful day.

He also loves waking up to see Hajime curled next to him, his hair slightly askew, his mouth usually open just a tad, which makes him snore lightly. Tooru will never get tired of watching the rise and fall of Hajime's chest, or of admiring the strong lines of his nose and jawline that can be made out even in the murkiness of a not-quite-risen sun.

Tooru thinks about standing up, about going and making breakfast like he had originally planned, but for just a moment he wants to bask in Hajime's warmth. He shifts himself closer to Hajime, rests his head on Hajime's arm, and presses his cold nose to Hajime's chest.

Tooru has always been the more physical of the two of them, but alone, Hajime is always receptive of the affection Tooru showers on him and reciprocates in turn. Tooru remembers the two of them in high school, learning how to work together in a relationship outside of volleyball, outside of school. He had been so, so nervous to mess things up, to allow himself to be vulnerable around Hajime. He wonders why he had ever felt that way. Hajime has always been the one standing next to him, encouraging him to follow his dreams, supporting him through heartache and homesickness and loneliness. 

Tooru closes his eyes, breathes in the stale scent of sweat mixed with Hajime's cologne and plain soap. It is slightly different than high school but still so uniquely Hajime, Tooru would know it anywhere. He wonders, not for the first time, if Hajime kept the same scent of cologne for him. Tooru knows Hajime likes the smell of his shampoo; he hasn't changed it since the offhand comment Hajime had made about it being different when they had laid entwined after their first night back together, not even a week after Tooru had arrived in Japan from Argentina. Tooru had played off the change as not being able to get the same brand in Argentina, but he had immediately changed back once he knew Hajime had missed it.

Tooru sighs, nuzzling his nose further into Hajime's skin. He didn't know what he had been thinking, agreeing to Hajime's suggestion of breaking up before he had left the country (in reality, Tooru knows Hajime had made the right decision for both of them. Hajime is, infuriatingly, always right, even if Tooru fights against it). They still talked, still Skyped when both of them had the time and the emotional capacity, but a strange awkwardness had settled over the two of them, like they were slowly becoming strangers. Tooru had hated it, had hated not being in control of something he wanted so badly to control.

Tooru wraps an arm over the top of Hajime's waist, splaying his hand gently across the warm skin of Hajime's back. They hadn't talked for almost two years after Tooru had told Hajime he needed a real break, that he couldn't focus on volleyball and trying to bridge an obviously crumbling relationship at the same time. And Hajime had _let him_. Tooru wonders how Hajime has so much faith in him, trusting that Tooru would always come back when he lets himself drift away.

The turning point had been about a year before Tooru had come home. Tooru had thought he had moved on, that he had found someone he truly wanted to spend his life with. Sure, he still missed Hajime, but the pain had dulled to an ache he only felt when he prodded too hard into the past. Even sending happy birthday messages or seeing random pictures of Hajime enjoying himself on social media had stopped splitting those wounds open.

The breakup in Argentina had blindsided Tooru. _Too much volleyball, not enough stability, you feel like a house no one lives in, physically standing but empty inside._

Tooru takes a shuddering breath against Hajime's chest, kisses the skin his lips are brushing. He feels Hajime shift, but from experience he probably wouldn't wake up for a few more minutes at least, if at all.

The worst part about it all was that Tooru had _tried_. He had gone out of his way to set aside time for dates and getaways, had started searching for a permanent place big enough for both of them. To hear him say _our chemistry outside the bedroom just isn't there, you deserve someone who wants to take care of you the way you need to be taken care of_ had shattered him.

"You're always my rock," Tooru whispers to Hajime, remembering when he had Skyped Hajime a week after breaking up with his boyfriend, the first time they had seen each other face-to-face through a screen in almost three years.

Tooru wondered the moment Hajime had answered the call how he had ever let this relationship fizz out like flat soda. Hajime hadn't yelled, hadn't scolded, had just listened as Tooru ranted incoherently for almost an hour before melting into a puddle of tears. He had reassured Tooru that sometimes relationships ended, that neither party was completely at fault, that he had had his fair share of breakups too, that he was glad Tooru had reached out to him, that he really should get a tissue because he had snot everywhere.

Tooru stretches, his torso pressing flush against Hajime's, his head just missing Hajime's chin, his feet hanging off the edge of the bed. He really should get up to make some breakfast.

But now, he kind of wants to have a lazy morning in bed. He could wheedle Hajime into making breakfast in bed for him. That would work too, right? Tooru rests his hand on Hajime's neck, runs his fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck. The tactile sense causes shivers to run down his spine. Tooru had always been more for physical touch, but he will never forget when he called Hajime and asked him to pick him up from the airport when he got into Japan for the last time. The way Hajime's voice had dropped low, as if sharing a secret between them, asking if Tooru was going to be back for awhile.

_Forever,_ Tooru had said, ever dramatic. Tooru smiles, thinking about the moment, wondering how he had ever thought they wouldn't end up exactly where they are now.

Hajime starts stirring. He always shifts slightly onto his stomach, butts his head into the pillow, his arms automatically wrapping around Tooru if he is still in bed. Tooru sighs through a smile, scoots up and places his hand against Hajime's cheek.

Hajime's eyes open slowly. He blinks a few times to bring Tooru's face into focus. "Hey there," he whispers in his sleep rough voice, his arms wrapping around Tooru, pushing closer to him so there was barely any space between them. Tooru loves it.

"Hey there," Tooru whispers back with a soft chuckle. Hajime probably doesn't remember, but it had been the first thing that Hajime had said to him, when Tooru had dropped all his bags in the airport to throw his arms around Hajime's neck. "Happy anniversary, babe."

Hajime smiles, leans over, and presses his lips to Tooru's. "Happy anniversary, love."

"It feels like we've been together longer than a year," Tooru says, running his hand down Hajime's shoulder, tracing the muscles in his arm.

Hajime rolls his eyes. "We've been together since you started bawling my name in the sandbox when we were four years old."

Tooru laughs, falling onto his back, the nostalgic feeling of moments before replaced by their normal banter. "Why do you have to be so rude to me, Hajime? I'm trying to have a sentimental moment."

Hajime shifts himself so he is hovering over Tooru, arms and legs straddling his body. His eyes, dark with sleep and desire, bore into Tooru's, like Hajime wants to devour him. Tooru swallows, wraps his arms around Hajime's neck, and pushes their lips together urgently. He presses himself up, willing Hajime to wrap his arms around him. Instead, Hajime kisses him for a few seconds before pulling himself away.

"Hey!" Tooru gasps, sitting up. Hajime is getting up off the bed. "Where are you going?!"

"To make breakfast," Hajime says with a smirk as he throws on his discarded shirt from the night before. "You were thinking that, right? Breakfast in bed?"

Tooru pouts. Hajime leans back down to give him a chaste kiss. "We'll continue after we've got some food in us. And it wouldn't hurt for you to brush your teeth."

"It's not like we've never had morning sex before!" Tooru shouts after Hajime. Hajime's laughter echoes to him from the kitchen.

Tooru flops himself back onto the bed, his right arm brushing the place where Hajime had been lying just moments before, body warmth still lingering. He smiles up at the ceiling, feeling giddy and light. He cannot believe he ever thought they would end up anywhere but here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://twirlergirl1206.tumblr.com/) if you're interested!


End file.
